Take me for who I really am REVISED
by RunningwithaTaintedMind333
Summary: This fanfic is about how Sirius' demons, inability to let go, and his past finally seperate for good himself and Elektra for the third and final time.....Takes place during Order of the Phoenix. Please Review! SiriusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not have rights to Harry Potter and Co. But I created Elektra's character, her past, and her world. I would die of happiness if anybody reviewed, don't be shy! Your opinions will only help me!

**Ch. 1**

Sirius came quietly as possible down the stairs, he passed the kitchen where Lupin and Tonks were talking. Glancing around to make sure no saw him. He opened the door which made a loud creaking noise, just as Lupin and Tonks walked out of the kitchen, holding hands. Lupin instantly dropped her hand and distanced himself from her.

Sirius smirked and said, "I know about you two, I'm not blind." Lupin looking slightly akward, and slipped his hand back into an amused Tonks'.

Sirius turned ready to leave again but Lupin warned him, "Your going to go meet her aren't you?".

He didn't respond and continued facing the door, gripping the door knob tightly. Lupin continued "I knew when Dumbledore mentioned her name, you'd go after her again."

"I told Dumbldore I would handle it." Sirius said, his tone of voice revealing nothing, except for distaste for where the conversation was heading.

"Who?"said Tonks, throughly confused.

After a long silence, "Elektra" Sirius replied in a pained voice. Then without waiting for them to reply he murmered, "I have to go." as he slipped out the door.

Lupin and Tonks stood there, she turned to face him asking in suprise "Who's Elektra?".

Lupin very slowly said after a few seconds, "He still...," his face crinkling, "They were together before he was arrested".

"Wow."said Tonks, her eyebrows rasing slightly, trying to image Sirius in love. He just didn't seem the type to actually stay with someone for a long enough time to have a relationship. From the way people had always described him as trading one girl for another, no strings attached.

Outside the house on a deserted dark street, Sirius sucked in very deep breath of fresh air. His hood up, with some black shaggy hair still escaping, he pulled out Dumbledore's put-outer from his pocket, and puts out all of the lights on the street except one. For a few minutes Sirius stood outside leaning against the only lit lamppost. In the distance there is a figure drawing closer, and he could see that she was impatient just by the way she was walking.

"Patronus?" she asked holding her wand. Sirius nodded, his hood still completely hiding his face from the lamps light.

"Expecto Patronum!" she whipped her hand around sharply, a phoenix rushed out of her wand, it's wings burned with white opaque flames, it wings extenede outwards and then dissolved out into mist.

"Yours?" she asked, her wand still hidden but prepared.

"Expecto Patronum" he said in a purposefully low voice, a giant black dog bounded out and raced to greet her.

Her wand digging into his throat, after hearing his voice an seeing his patronous, reaching for his hood. He twisted her hand painfully to make her stop.

"Would you want to recognize me if you could?" replied Sirius.

Sirius pulled back his hood, his black shaggy hair tumbling out.

"Sirius?" she said hesitantly, unsure, surprised, and hopeful all at the same time

"Yeah," he murmured, his cursed name. Suddenly he walked boldly towards her and passionately kissed her. He gripped her tightly above her waist, as she responded to his touch by digging in deeper by pushing her body against his, his back starting to bow around the street light pole. Several minutes later, she forced herself to break off from him.

After they came up for air, "Sirius, I..."Elektra began her voice full of remorse. She wondered if he had forgiven her, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Wait." he said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with his handwriting on it and handed it to her. It said; "The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimwald Place, London".

"Memorize it" he ordered. She re-read it a three times and turned it into ashes with her wand.

"Think hard about it." he told her. As usual12 Grimwald Place appeared, squishing in between #11 and #13. They walked up to the door and Sirius lets her in, then turned around and took out the put-outer, it released all of the lights back into their lamppost. Taking a deep breath or the frigid air, he walked in and snapped door quietly behind him, as not to wake everyone.

He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen, "Sirius, I..." she began again.

"Am I guilty?" asked Sirius tensely.

"No," Elektra said without any hesitation, she shook her head fiercly, "I know you to well to believe that crap."

Sirius looked very relieved, "That haunted me for so long in Azkaban, I didn't know what you knew or what happened you." He continued eager to forget his last fifteen years, "Where have you been?"

"Well, remember how we were going to become Aurors?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded along, what could he say his life was ruined permenately. He hated the ministry, he had suffered for the last fifteen years because of their arrogance and they chose the easy way out sentencing him to hell. But also, his face was to famous to work undercover or train.

"Auror, in the black opts. division. " she finished.

"Wow," he said impressed, looking at the dusty floor. He knew she would excel, he just ... was disappointed.

"So... dating anyone?" he asked trying to sound casual, feeling stupid.

She moved close to him, kissing him again with even more passion than before.

"What do you think?" she asked breathlessly, smiling up at him. He answered her by kissing her back, his hands taking off her traveling cloak.. After a moment, they broke apart, her smile deepening.

They talked fluently, sometimes laughing about remembering how times used to be, just enjoying being with each other until the clock rang out that it was seven in the morning. She hadn't forgotten, the way he used to make everything make sense or the way they could understand what each other meant without explaining.

He said to her while trying to stifle a yawn"we better get some sleep, everybody is going to be getting up in about an hour."

" 'ok "she agreed reluctantly.

Sirius walked her up to her room and said to her "If you need **anything**," knowing that she would catch the double meaning, "... my room is the second last one at the end of the hall." He wrapped his arms around her so that he could really quick hug her, she stood on her tip toes her white tank top rose up, while his rough hands naturally slid to rest on the tramp stamp on her lower back, she didn't seem to mind. He turned around, "Your going to want to lock the door," she nodded, after what Sirius had told her, it's amazing he hadn't left yet. There was a twisted old houself on the loose and he would creep up on you when you were asleep. And by day there was, people popping in and out ordering him to stay put, ...ha ...he barely knew how sit still.

He wanted to try something but she didn't want her to withdrawal from him so soon, he didn't know how much time had separated them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I created Elektra's character, and past. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, minus Elektra. **

**Don't be shy!, write what you think!**

**Ch. 2**

Elektra yawned, pity she hadn't slept at all...today she was going to be a bitch... as she opened the door dressed in a dark red tank top, jeans, tennis shoes and black witch robes, pulling her black hair with shocking neon pink highlights into a ponytail, she started to go down the stairs but paused when she heard a door open behind her and out came Sirius, looking like he just rolled out of bed in jeans, and a black shirt.

"Hey" she said smiling, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mornin' " he said rubbing his eyes and yawning, trying to fully wake up. His mysterious grey eyes studied her figure, she noticed his stare. She twirled around amused that he was checking her out, and it was then that he noticed she is wearing a ring on a chain around neck, waking up instantly.

"I never gave up." she told him smiling noticing his intense stare, right before they enter the kitchen. Sirius smiles with her, a million thoughts running through his mind, none of them even PG-13 rated.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and George are all in the kitchen eating breakfast with Mrs. Weasly making breakfast with her back turned. Mrs. Weasly glanced around just enough to see Sirius enter, "Doxy infestation in the curtains after breakfast.".

"I look forward to it." he replied sarcastically, as he and Elektra headed over to the table to sit down.

By then everyone is staring at her because she entered so close behind him. Sirius noticed their stares, and tells them without much thought "Elektra, everybody. Everybody, Elektra." Mrs. Weasly looks a little disconcerted at Elektra's wild appearance of black hair, with neon pink highlights.

"Welcome back."Lupin said to her.

"It's good to be back" she replied, their past argument forgotten, they hadn't talked since a month after Sirius went to Azkaban.

"So how did you and Sirius meet?"Harry asked smiling trying to be open-minded, Elektra looked like she should be a very violent person but instead she smiled with open genuineness.

"In detention." Elektra says to him, grinning.

Everybody laughed, except Mrs. Weasly who shook her head disgustedly. Tonks and Elektra embraced like brothers, Sirius didn't notice, until Tonks addressed Elektra, "Mad-eye says that he trailed the mercenary after you left, he watched him sign the contract for the kill and disappear."

Elektra looked annoyed, "I went through seducing that bastard for nothing..."

"Mad-eye is keeping tabs on him, but Scridgemore said the case was closed." Tonks replied.

Elektra shook her head, "Tell Mad-eye, to meet me at checkpoint 9 next time you see him."

Tonks nodded, but then perked up, "Mad-eye says you must of made an impression on the hit man, he requested you again. And that dancing like that on the tables was unnecessary."

Elektra smiled as if remembering a good memory, "Ha. That was the best part of the entire night. But, I'll have to tell him that the pick up line about telling men to drop there pants no longer works." She paused readdressing Tonks, "Oh, by the way, you did good that night."

Tonks sat up straighter beaming, "Thanks! I thought we were done for after I tripped on that ledge."

Elektra smiled kindly, "If that's your only flaw...your going to outlast me."

Sirius cleared his throat poking Elektra with his fork, "Seducing mercenary, Explain." Lupin nodded, arms crossed.

Elektra gave him a quirky smile, "Since Mad-eye retired and he has nobody to do his dirty work, ... I'm helping him out." "The mercenary is specializes in hunting Aurors, he's relentless." Elektra said grimly.

Tonks filled in, "Once your on his list, your supposedly better off dead."

Sirius gave her a look and sarcastically remarked, "And you decided that the best plan was to **seduce** him..."

Elektra shrugged, "_We needed to know _who was on his list, so I found out what club he spends his time at, I flirted, danced, I seduced him, copied the list, and left." She looked Sirius straight in the eye knowing what he was thinking, "My clothes never left my body."

Sirius nodded, but glanced over her, as if he was going to be able to tell. Lupin asked irritated, looking from Tonks to Elektra to Tonks again, "That still doesn't explain how you too know each other."

Elektra rolled her eyes, "Moody though it would be best if I had back up. So, being Mad-Eye's prodigy, Tonks got the lucky job in her minuscule amount of spare time got to pretend to arrest me for using false identification papers and smuggling drugs."

Elektra to avoid further questioning, then drew Sirius away to the side of the kitchen and Elektra told him, "_I have to go _or they'll starting asking questions." Sirius rolled his eyes, she was still a workaholic.

"_I_ want _you_ to_ stay_." he said, doing his best to be persuasive. At least she was someone who remembered him before everything fell apart.

"I'm coming back, I swear."she said smiling holding both hands up in surrender. Harry watched his godfather, as he _really_ kissed her and watched her slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH!** Sorry!, for taking so long... my sad little excuse is cramming for the PSAT. Anyways!, ...Don't be shy when you review, tell me what you think!

**Ch. 3**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, having his godson around. Elektra came back while Tonks and Lupin were talking by the fire. Sirius was watching Harry and Ron play a game of Wizards chess, Hermione was working on S.P.E.W., and Ginny is flipping through an advanced spell book. Elektra thought it was unnatural how quiet everyone was, there were just sitting there doing there own thing. As Elektra made her way across the room she hunched over next to Ginny and helpfully mentioned "When you do it; do it fast enough, they wont even see it hit them, aim for the head."

"Thanks" Ginny said, looking up at her in amazement she hadn't made a sound coming in the house. But, wrote the hex down on a piece of paper underneath some other curses. Elektra was hard to look at first because of her combat boots, sharp contrasting hair color, rugged clothing, but she seemed okay enough.

Elektra plopped down next to Sirius as he turned to her "How was it?"

"Solid Paperwork." Elektra mocked dying, her head falling into his lap. Harry observed as Sirius' younger happier, stubborn, wild streak, self started coming out, after Elektra had been back for a couple of days. But like Tonks, Shackbolt, Lupin, and the other members of the order, she had to keep leading a double life. Elektra was between living one life at work, helped to continue the battle against the house, hung out with everybody, and spent a great deal of time with Sirius. As the days passed it was not hard to see that they still had strong connection, respect for each other, their untamable spirt, and there fierce passionate love had not dimmed at all. Elektra had to leave again for a couple of days, while Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins went through the rest of the living room, the dining room, and spent a day working on a grandfather clock that shot out bolts at the people who where near it, and a ghoul with anger management problems.

On the day of Harry's trial Sirius saw that Harry was really nervous "They won't expel you, the order will make sure of that." Everyone was tense as the morning passed, Sirius especially because Elektra hadn't been heard from for almost two weeks and there were several rumors of death eater attacking random cities across Europe, that were of course covered up by the ministry much to the Order's disgust.

The door opened, and Harry came in looking relieved and still tightly clutching his wand, "I have to go back to school." he said somewhat unhappily.

"Told you so." said Sirius, relief running through him as he ran his hand through his hair pushing it back for the sixth time that morning, but still somewhat tense. Tonks managed to come and join the celebrating but she had bad news.

Tonks approached Sirius looking sorry for him, "What's wrong?" he asked her after seeing the look on her face. Tonks second guessed the worth of her reasons for telling him, she didn't want to go wrong and end up blowing either of their covers.

She replied slowly, "Umm...A female Auror has gone into St. Mungo's with life threatening injures about 2 days ago."

Sirius said nothing instead he started for the door, but Tonks called after him "Sirius, you'd risking her cover."

Sirius stopped, and slowly tuned around, and in a irrate voice with a trickle of pain, "How can you expect me to do nothing?"

Tonks opened her mouth to reply but, she was at a loss of words "...I ...don't ...know."

Mad-eye over heard Sirius and Tonks' conversation and decided that Sirius need to get a wake up call again. This was the way thiengs were done in the new order, when someone went missing you didn't go looking for them, that was the way more people got killed.

Sirius slowly walked away dragging, as though he would rather go and whip open the door and leave for a number of reasons. He walked over to Harry congratulate Harry for surviving the trial and he sat in a chair shifting between his head in his hands and throwing his head back and looking at the door. In his mind kept remembering how it used to be, when people vanished and were never heard from again, and how the Death Eaters used to pick off members of the Order of the Phoenix one by one. The party for Hermione's and Ron's promotion was winding down, Sirius restlessly got up and was talking with Lupin and Shackbolt about how to find out more information about Death Eater targets. He suddenly noticed that Lupin and Shackbolt had gone quiet their arms crossed, and Lupin smirked relieved.

"HA HA HA!," a voice said behind him said, covering his eyes just before he could turn around.

Sirius turned around as his face broke into a huge smile grabbing her around her waist, and they kissed fiercely. "I hate you! Your insane, from now on the only person your allowed to seduce is me!" Lupin had gone over to talk to Tonks again who was standing next to the kitchen door, Shackbolt had already left.

"So you did notice I was gone." she said smiling, ignoring his command.

"What's this?" Sirius asked as ran his finger down her cheek, where a long deep scab was running down the side of her face.

"Nothing." she said innocently.

"So, your saying that you normally look like this."he said with sarcasm in his voice, smiling.

"Yeah, I do." she said earnestly.

She rolled her eyes, amused that he cared so much about a little scratch in her opinion, "I got into a fight, but he ended up looking much worse." she said with a satisfaction in her voice.

Sirius laughed, putting an arm around her and as they walked towards Mad-eye who was showing Harry a old, and worn picture, Sirius asked "What are you have there?", giving Harry the opportunity to escape.

Mad-eye looked up and pointed at the picture gruffly. "It's of the old order. That was the time when people got killed for going and looking for people that might to disappeared." Mad-eye pointedly, looked at Sirius. Elektra looked confused, Sirius was smarter then that, he would go looking for her, would he?

"Can I have this Mad-eye?" Elektra asked to break the awkward silence as Sirius and Mad-eye were having a very bizarre staring contest, it was difficult to say which one looked angrier.

"Yeah," he said handing her the photo "I was surprised Potter didn't want it." But then again Mad-eye reasoned, that Potter kid was messed up enough as it was.

They suddenly heard someone cry out, and they all whipped around the corner, running up the stairs as they went.

It turned out to be, Mrs. Weasly as she gave another loud cry aloud, Lupin, the first to get there, dashed into the room, Tonks right behind him. The rest of the order charging down the hallway, their wands out. He dashed in, glanced at Mrs. Weasly and at the opened desk that used to have a bogart in it that was next to her and the bogart's form of Mr. Weasly on the ground. He walked up to it as it turned into a moon, with clouds slowly parting in front of it.

"Riddkulus" he said, unfalteringly.

When they got there he was trying to calmly reassure Mrs. Weasly that the order would take are of her family if something happened to Arthur.

"Of course, they could stay here Molly, were all family now." Lupin said, trying to reassure her and they all nodded in agreement. Mad-eye sighed leaning on this cane, this was not a good sign if people this jumpy and unstable. He figured they were really going to be in trouble once Voldemort started popping up, she was already reduced to tears by a simple bogart, he was going to have to talk to her.

"I'm fine now." she said shakily wiping the last of the tears from her face.

The order gathered in the kitchen to figure out how they were going to get the kids to Platform nine and three-quarters. The meeting ended around 10:30. They all went in different directions, Moody went to his room, Tonks and Lupin stayed in the kitchen busy talking and pouring over plans, and Sirius and Elektra moved into the living room.

Sirius relit the fire with his wand and then spoke "Tonks said an Auror had gone into St. Mungos with life threatening injuries two days ago, honestly was that you?"

"No," shaking her head "that was one of people I work with, were working on why she was so selectively attacked." looking at him. Sirius hopped that it had nothing to do with the mercenary.

Just at that moment, Tonks came in "Sorry, but Dumbledore just arrived and he wants to talk to you, Sirius." Sirius sighed, Tonks looks away to give them at least some privacy, but doesn't leave the room probably on Dumbledore's orders, Sirius' thinks.

But the action is moot, Elektra tells him, "G'night.", and exits passing Dumbledore already on his way in, "Glad to see your well."

"You too, Sir." she replies, but to her surprise Tonks followed her out of the room.

Dumbledore peered through his half-moon spectacles, and saw that Sirius was not in the mood for small talk, "I'll get right to the point then."

"Good." Sirius replied, bulky arms crossed.

As Elektra sat on the floor, digging through her backpack Tonks apologetically said, "Sorry..."

Elektra looked up amused, "Don't worry about it, in the order this is round two for us." There was a pause as Tonks thought about what she had really meant.

"Does it really get that bad?" Elektra smiled as she laced up a pair of muggle running shoes, "No, but it will feel like it especially for you two." Tonks blushed, she wondered ...does everybody know?!?! Elektra though it was funny how easily had Tonks blushed at the mention of Lupin's name. Elektra smiled kindly, "I've never seen Lupin stare at anybody like that so much.", clapping her on the shoulder. Elektra made her backpack disappear and it was then that she realized that Elektra was wearing a very odd combination of clothes; orange muggle running shoes, shorts, wife beater shirts and a black beanie, when it was barely 45 degrees out.

A half an hour after Elektra slipped out the door, Sirius finally escaped Dumbledore's unrealistic wisdom and commanding presence. He turned to Tonks who was just getting around to eating dinner, "Was she wearing hideous muggle running shoes." Tonks nodded, twirling the noodles absentmindedly around her fork, and Sirius swore stomping all the way to his room.

The next morning, Sirius rolled out of bed and went down stairs to see that everybody is running around trying to get ready to leave.

I am leaving! With or without them..., Sirius resolved in his head.

The day passed slowly for Sirius after he saw everybody off on the train. The house was empty, everyone had something they had to be doing, leaving Sirius alone with Kretcher. Nothing eventful happened until the meeting was about to start.

She burst into the door, and before Sirius could even say hello, she said running past him to where dinner was getting started, "the order has some major problems."

"What kind of problems?" he asked running to catch up with her.

They burst into the room together, Tonks looked up surprised, Mad-eye commented, "Talk loud enough?"

"We have major problems."Elektra says grimly filling Tonks in. "He's somehow got a list of aurors that are NOC. They have no idea."she continued.

"Can't you find out who he's tracking?"Sirius asked.

"We won't know soon enough, and I doubt he's doing it alphabetically." she finished. "There have been so many more deadly attacks on Aurors then before, he's to blame." her tone deadly serious.

"How is he finding them so quickly? " Sirius exasperatedly.

They go through the rest of the dinner, and ends when Tonks goes back to work for the night shift, and Mad-eye follows the suit. But not before he draws Elektra aside, Sirius didn't like the looks of it. Especially when Moody asked her, "So, you'll do it then?" Elektra nodded, "just remember to have the coordinates to me before I leave for Russia." Sirius and Elektra are left alone in the kitchen.

"It's a de ja vu of seventeen years ago.", Sirius says watching for her reaction.

She stops what she's doing and turns around to face him as she leans against the sink "I know," she said sounding stressed "it's deja vོཾ all over again, but we haven't lost anybody yet."

"**Yet**..." he replied, thinking of James and Lily. The loss of them still eating away inside him, like a hunger that will never be quenched. Elektra saw Sirius focus slip away, she knew he was thinking of James and Lily, it was more than a wound that she'd never be able to heal.

"Were still here." she said reassuringly running her hand down his face, walking over to him as he stood there leaning against the wall. She had to keep him positive, she couldn't lose them to his past.

He grabbed her wrist, his tattooed fingers wrapping around her slim wrist, and pulled her towards him, she let herself go, and as she came forward there lips met, she leaned into him, so that they were up against each other. His arms tied Elektra to his chest, she couldn't be taken away from him.

They moved to Sirius' room, but Sirius kept sliding out of focus and eventually she just let him drift off in his dreams. She watched him sleep as she spread out different profiles, maps and grids on the floor; planning for tomorrow.

Sirius wakes up the next morning to find out Elektra has gone. He sighs deeply as he reads a note with her scribbly hand writing on it: "Sirius, I don't know when I'll be back. Relax."

[Don't be shy! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU!!!... I was honestly just going to delete my story that day and then I got a review!!!**

By the end of the chapter it may sound a little cliche but, have patience with me...

I read your reviews and your can tell me if I have included enough human interaction...

**Ch. 4**

Sirius sat up to read it again, and he flopped back down exasperated, as he thought to himself; This is not the way it was supposed to be, they weren't supposed to die, and he was not supposed to be stuck inside this cursed house while others, like Elektra were free to fight.

He sighed as he got up, he went down stairs and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Lupin were debating something, "If we tell him he'll do something rash and . . . . . . . .," a female said factually, but a tired male voice countered "Well, what we say if she just didn't show up for a months on end?".

He walked into the room, and they stopped talking instantly, and they all looked suddenly interested in finishing their late lunch. At least Lupin seemed able to at least look up at him but, he looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. Sirius glared at the them as he sat down, and they continued to look pointedly away from him.

"Sirius, you know how people and Aurors were getting attacked by death eaters?" Lupin said quietly to him.

"Yeah, I was at the meeting." Sirius replied slowly, giving Lupin a quizzical look because he knew that.

"Well," the next words Lupin said the next words quickly as though they'd hurt less, "She's gone."

Sirius' brain froze but, he had seen her less than 12 hours ago.

"What do mean she's gone? " Sirius questioned angrily, " Now is not the time to grow a sense of humor."

"All we know right now is that she was translating for a diplomat...and they just attacked, there was eight or nine of them. And when Tonks finally could get there, all that was there was the diplomat hiding, a lot of blood and it's not all hers." Lupin said seriously.

His memory of next few seconds are a blur, all he remembered is suddenly standing in front of the door, with every intention of leaving. Lupin couldn't help but be beyond frustrated with Sirius, he was overacting. Mrs. Weasly crossed her arms as she thought, Sirius was being childish, he should of been ready to accept this, it was part of being in the order.

"Sirius, wait," Lupin said, as he tried to catch up with him, "We don't know what her situation is, not to mention you could get you arrested, and blow her cover."

"Your worried about me possibly getting aressted, when she could be ... ARGGGHHH!." Sirius' brain flooded with possibilities none of them better than the next. He swore at their stressed outlined faces, and wanted to let out a growl at Mrs. Weasly's impatient sigh. They should of taken his side, and she was very obstinate and judgmental towards everyone that she didn't consider family.

The next few hours passed painfully slow for him. Lupin left only after he forced him to swear that he wouldn't leave. Sirius smirked like that was going to stop him, he wasn't confined in a six by eight foot square pen anymore!

Sirius felt restless he wandered from room doing nothing, but to him it didn't matter he had anything planned to begin with. Sirius went outside, and set on the front steps breathing in deeply, real air... He laughed at himself, pity he didn't smoke anymore he could really use one right now. It's nearly midnight when Tonks met up with him on the front steps. After he slammed the door shut she spoke, "I followed the last trail of blood around the farthest outskirt of Diagon Alley and it ended with this", Sirius notices that dangling in her hand is a shredded black wizard robe,... it's Elektra's.

He holds it up for inspection, as Mad-eye trudged in to talk to Tonks. Sirius eyes narrowed as he realized where her back would of been there would be a large long gash, and there is no doubt that the blood soaked edges are from her. Mad-eye is angry because he watches with disgust as he reminds him, "She was trained for this, she knows what she got into."

"Doesn't mean we leave her to die." he said as he struggled to pull of his robe, and threw them aside. He yanked the door open and stepped into the darkness. Alone. They would of objected but, it was in vain, he had made his decision. Sirius is nearly running at this point, he checked to see if he was being followed, he sprinted toward the alley.

As Sirius walked further Mad-eye argued, "Sirius knows the cost better then anyone of being a part of this. We do nothing."

As the clock struck midnight Sirius breathed deeply, as he looked around before he crossed through one of the many gateways that lead to Diagon Alley from the Muggle World.

Elektra walked quickly in step as she accompanied the diplomat from Columbia from the outskirt streets of Diagon Alley. Her mixed thoughts about Sirius, and what she had to do next, were interrupted by the diplomat starring open mouthed in disbelief.

She turned to see nine masked death eaters, as a jinx went over her head barely missing her. She swore, why had it been so easy to find her?

"STUPEFY" she said and the death eater was hit hard crumpling over.

The diplomat stood there frozen, "CORRA!! "(RUN!!!) she ordered, pushing him towards the center of the city.

But because she was turned around trying to protect him, a death eater got a easy shot at her; "SECTUSMPRA".

"No fool, we kill her after." another one snapped.

Elektra yelled out in pain, as she could feel it tear across her back, peeling back her skin. She was angry now, hunched over she grabbed the envelope from her pocket. She shoved them up her tank top behind her back, as she dodged other jinxes, hexes and a killing curse because she threw herself on the ground and rolled over as she whipped off her torn robe.

"I hope you can do better than that." Elektra sneered as she faced them as she stood in a tense hunched attacking stance. She dropped her stance to her knees as she used a quartering hex on them and then knocked the next one out cold. They decide to regroup, because they are surprised at how relentless she is, she was supposed to be an easy kill.

Elektra narrowed her eyes as they laughed leaving a chilling echo in her ears. One taunted her to keep her distracted; "Ooooo... nasty little B, do you think you can defeat us?", as the others lets out a jinxes. As another added... "nah...she's got early PMS.", and he was the next to taste the pavement.

Elektra started to draw them away from the outskirt streets, hoping to avoid casualities. To make them move quicker, Elektra uses "PROTEGO"(magical shield charm) and ducked, the spells rebounded back at them. They all moved, except one, and he slapped the pavement head first.

With just four of them left they surrounded her in unison attack with "INCARCEROUS"(ropes that bind the person), while the other one attempted to come up behind and paralyze her.

"PROTEGO" she yelled but is still somewhat hit by the stunning jinx from the death eater on her left. As she forcibly fell to the ground, nearly knocked unconscious, she managed to rolling over onto her back fighting the effects of the jinx to avoid the death eater behind her.

As she lands as she scraped up two arms and tears through her jeans, the fresh blood running down her arms in perpendicular lines. They saw the blood raining down onto the ground, and advanced with much more confindence. She grimaced from the pain but sent nasty jinxes and a stunning spell at them, they never knew they hit the dirt.

But the first one to meet the ground got up furious that he was beaten down so easily by a women. She got up sending one jinx at another, but has to twist out of the way as a hex, and two stunning jinxes went right over her. She sent a splicing curse at one, but the death eater stayed up. She lead them further away from the streets as they continue to duel jinxes, and hexes zinging back and fourth in the frigid air. Elektra cut three more down after some time, using their curses against each other.

Elektra gets a ugly looking cut in the back of her leg and some more scratches, but sends them flying backwards with a banishing charm and then "STUPFEY", to knock them unconscious.

The remaining four surround her, she stunned another and he is knocked unconscious. But, as she did another one yelled "Expelliarmus", which caused her wand to fly out of her grasp a few feet away, but now she stood wandless surrounded by the three remaining death eaters.

They advanced on her, but because she has no wand she does the only thing she could think of, she quickly balled up her fist and punched one of them! She grabed his wand, already yelling, "STUP— ", but, the death eater is furious now, as blood poured like a leaky faucet out of his nose. The other death eaters emotionlessly took her down, "STUPEFY", their wands held less than three inches away from her temples. Elektra blacked out before she crumpled and hit the ground, her body eagle spread across the pavement.

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"Get the information." the death eater demanded of his two closest companions doing the best he could to stop the blood as it continued to come sporadically spurting out of his nose. The others stood around waiting for his orders, "Wake the others, and send them back to the graveyard, then we'll deal with her." he said motioning to Elektra, still out cold.

The two death eaters hurried over by her limp body and started to search her. They quickly found the papers, but when they tried to take the papers they couldn't, the short one quickly reported back, "We can't take them off her body."

The death eater with the bloody nose said "She must have used a sort of protection spell, you can't take objects unless the caster hands it to you freely." An evil smile illuminating his face "Oh, well, we'll just have to force her to."

Hours later, Elektra is rudely woken up by the death eaters using shocking spells.

Jolts of pain went through her body, she moaned in pain, she tried to get up to get her wand. Unfortunetly, two death eaters pinned her arms to the ground and the death eater with bloody nose demanded "Give it too me now, and I will make your death quicker."

Elektra glared up at him with utmost contempt, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't lie to me." he hissed. And one of them walked up to her, and grounded her bleeding shoulder into the ground. She took a sharp intake of breath, willing herself not to give in. "Then why run?" he sneered.

"Haven't you heard it's good exercise?" Elektra shot back, the foot grinding harder into her shoulder.

Sirius was running at this point, without any hesitation and he never looked back, towards the alley, that had a gateway that leads into the wizarding world. He turned the corner that lead back into the alley and suddenly... just as Sirius went through the gateway he heard a familiar voice defiantly screech "NO!"

"FINE." a cold voice said. "Crucio." two cold heartless voices said together in unison.

He ran towards where the voice had come from, he went deeper and deeper into the darkest forgotten part of the city's outskirts.

She screamed, the pain was terrible. But she saw the look of satisfaction, of pleasure, of hatred and of ignorance on there faces and she clamped her mouth shut and she gritted her teeth together, as the pain ripped through her body, and repeated to herself to again and again, "You feel no pain. You feel no pain."

Sirius' skin prickled as he heard the sound, "What if it was ...? No, that couldn't be her." he thought to himself, not willing to think about it. He couldn't lose her now, not again.

Sirius ran deeper and farther into the darkness and as he ran he said "Lumos", as he got closer he could see that the death eater's back was to him, and his mask on the ground.

He got close enough to see who it was, and he stopped dead in his tracks, for what he saw was out of a nightmare and made his insides turned cold.

"Are your ready to reconsider now?." a cold voice said, to Elektra who was lying motionless on her back, her face trying to the hide the fact that she was in pain.

Elektra didn't say anything, but rolled over onto her stomach and gave them a look that said "Go to hell.", while desperately searching for where her wand lay.

But just as Elektra suddenly lunged forward in a suicidal attempt to steal the death eater's wand, as he said "CRUCI–".

But the death eater never got all of it out because Sirius lunged at the death eater tackling him onto the ground. How **dare** they do that to her?

Elektra not even looking to see who said it, seized the moment and got up her face contorted with pain and anger, "STUPFEY" and it hit the death eater hard. To make sure he would be out for a while she let out several very nasty jinxes rapidly using no words, and they all found there target. The death eaters quickly backed up and sent more than just a killing curse, at Elektra and some stunners verbally back at the both of them. Sirius blocked one, and brought up a magical shield, just as "IMPEDIMENTA" Elektra said but it was too late, the managed to join as one and they disaperated with a CRACK.

Elektra fluidly swore in spanish because Death eaters got away, her back still to Sirius.

"Elektra!" Sirius says thrilled to see her alive.

She jerked around angry ready to fight not realizing who her ally was in battle moments before.

"It's me!" Sirius exclaimed.

She looked at him, "Prove it." she said suspiciously, rasing her wand pointing it at his temple.

"January 16, 1978" Sirius replies simply.

She smiled looking relieved, as he stood there his black shaggy hair draped messily on his head touching just touching his shoulders, no wizarding robe on, just a heavily ripped black T-shirt, worn jeans, and his wand deliberately in his hand ready to bring on one hell of a fight if he had to.

They spoke no words but met half way and as they threw their arms around each other bringing her closer to him and let her head rest against his left shoulder.

After they break apart, he saw how bad her injures really were; there was deep cuts in her arms, and legs, and her face was scraped up, the cut that once was healing now looked worse than ever. Dried blood tinted with dirt surrounded the cuts and scrapes, and her jeans were torn. But the worst for him to see was a deep gash going diagonally from her left shoulder to her right side to right about where her rib cage ended on her back, around it was a lot of dried blood clinging to her once aqua blue tank top. She gratefully said to him "amazing timing, and thanks." and burried her face into his chest with a gigantic grin on her face, as his arms are wrapped around her tighter

They stood there for a few moments with his arms around her, just enjoying being in each others presence.

"You came after me." Elektra said looking him with reverence.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sirius replied simply.

When Sirius said those few words, she felt such pleasure hearing that from him, she kissed him fiercely.

As they started to walk towards the gateway, Elektra carefully asked him "How does it feel to be in the open?"

Sirius looked back at the village sighing and then making her hold his gaze, "I might not even go back."

Elektra knew he would have to, but she knew it made him feel better to talk like that. Sirius asked carefully "What'd you do to piss them off?" as they started to walk towards the gateway.

"I crashed their party." she said jokingly trying to distract him, after he has seen what she looked like she couldn't deny or cover up anything.

As they continued to walk towards the gateway, Sirius replied sarcastically "Is that all?", a cocky smile on his lips. But her manner about what had just happened surprised him.

"Yeah,"she said sarcastically right back at him, smiling. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine" she sayid, trying to shrug off his questioning.

They walked back through the gateway and back onto the deserted streets, she talked like nothing had happened. As they walked back to Order's headquarters, he noticed she had completely avoided talking or acknowledging anything about the attack. He stopped trying to ask any questions about the fight and she seemed to relax a little, because he knew the others would question her enough. They purposely took the long route back to the Order, so that he could be in the open, and steal glances of her.

Sirius vented about how he was so frustrated about being inside every single minute, Elektra listened to every word and watched every gesture. Sirius stopped, and sighed as he said "You don't really need to be hearing this do you?". He knew she was going through hell as it were, she didn't need to here him whine nonstop.

"No, it's okay! Keep going... I know what you mean, I would probably feel the same way if I had to be indoors all day too! Besides I know that you are the kind of person who doesn't like standing there and watching others make decisions and not be able to do things and help out, it's one of the things I like about you."she said smiling. Sirius smiled, shaking his head in agreement, how she could seem to read his mind.

After they had gone through the barrier, when they were about halfway back to headquarters Elektra stopped mid sentence "--, you notice we've got a follower?"

Sirius nodded. She looked at him, and said "Sorry, but —" as she cracked her wand on the top of his head, as the disillusionment charm trickled down Sirius.

"What about you? " Sirius said indignantly, cracking his wand back over his head.

"I don't have a bounty on my head." she replied reproachfully.

They walked a few more paces in the darkened street with only a few lampposts lighting their way. Elektra was about to raise her wand when ...

DON'T BE SHY... step up are share your opinion!

Thanks for the reviews/alerts:

**cheymon**

**lifeandtimesofabrokensoul**

**ninja-pirate-alchemist**


End file.
